pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
♥¡My Profile!♥ ~ by Haruka chan 500px About me Hi!♥ This is my profile...okay, dejaré el inglés xD Bueno, yo soy "Haruka", pero me llaman Haru, Ale o Carii n_n Me gusta pokémon...obvio, sino para qué estaría acá?? x3 Mis pokés favoritos son Pichu y Glaceon pero igual me gustan muchos más...en general los chiquitos y dulces, pero fuertes a la vez, porque entrenándolos bien cualquier pokémon puede ser fuerte. Mis personajes favoritos son Haruka, Kotone, Kasumi, Marina y Blue (aunque mi favorita es Haruka, las otras son sólo unas más que me gustan n.n). Adoro los emoticones, (xD, xP, x3, n.n, n_n, u_u, u.u, u_uU, n_nU, =), =(, =/, =S, =D, =P, =3, etc...) como se habrán dado cuenta xD Me gusta la negrita x3 También amo los días de tormenta, (mientras no sea taaaaan fuerte que cause miedo, pero aquí entre nosotros, me gusta un poquitín las tormentas fuertes xD siempre y cuando no salga lastimada n.n) de esos que salís afuera o mirás por la ventana y ves todo negro y gris el cieloooo (me encanta ver eso xD) x´DDD Okay...me dejo de loquear x3 Soy Aries y en el horóscopo chino el Buey ;) Para saber más de eso, miren esto. Bueno, hay más de mí allá abajo...No sé que más decir, excepto que soy administradora acá, me gusta mucho hacer novelas, leer, mirar tv y andar en la pc x3 Agreguenmé/Síganme en Twitter, soy: PikaChariis. Mi firma es: --'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 15:56 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Mis placas Para ver mis placas vayan a: Placas HA. Apodos *Haruka *Haru *Carii *Ale *PikaChariis (qué sé yo si este es un apodo xD lo uso en mi nick del xat) ~ me lo inventé por Pika'''chu '''Carii, pero le agregué una h en Carii...que Carii viene de mi segundo nombre *Haruka chan (nadie me llama así pero pueden hacerlo) ~ suena tierno y japonés x3 Mis contribuciones *Para ver mis contribuciones click aquí Mis páginas favoritas *Mi Sabueso.com *Twitter (Si tienen Twitter, siganme...soii: PikaChariis |''"If you follow me, I'll follow you"'' xD) *Youtube *FanFics About Pokémon *Bulbapedia *Serebii.net *Voobys Search *Filb.de Anime Después sigo...no me acuerdo que otra =S ♬﻿ ♫ ♪ ♪ My music ♪ ♪ ﻿♫ ♬ Bueno, las canciones que más gustan son en inglés...algo de reggaeton, ...pop, etc...aunque estoy abierta a muchos tipos de música pero me gusta más el pop *u* y en inglés! *u* Es que por ahí escucho una canción de otro tipo de música y me gusta... Algunas canciones...(algunas, porque si pongo todas tendré un usuario de acá hasta...Canadá? xD). Son para tenerlas cuando quiera escuchar una y no se me ocurra cuál. *Love Song ~ by Sara Bareilles *Love Story ~ by Taylow Swift *Bring Me To Life ~ by Evanescense *When You're Gone ~ by Avril Lavigne *Girlfriend ~ by Avril Lavigne *The Best Damn Thing ~ by Avril Lavigne (como notaron, me gusta mucho Avril Lavigne *u* xD) *Adored ~ by Miranda Cosgrove *FYI (For Your Information) ~ by Miranda Cosgrove *Qué Tengo Que Hacer ~ by Daddy Yankee *Na De Na ~ by Angel And Khriz *Hot 'N' Cold ~ by Katy Perry *I Kissed A Girl ~ by Katy Perry *7 Things ~ by Miley Cyrus *Nobody's Perfect ~ by Miley Cyrus *See You Again ~ by Miley Cyrus *This Is Me ~ by Demi Lovato *We Live ~ by Superchick *The Fear ~ by Lily Allen *Smile ~ by Lily Allen *1973 ~ by James Blunt *Morir De Amor ~ by Kudai *Hot (esta canción me sube el ánimo =D) ~ by Avril Lavigne *My Happy Ending (la adoro) ~ by Avril Lavigne *Bad Romance ~ by Lady Gaga *So Happy I Could Die ~ by Lady Gaga *Poker Face ~ by Lady Gaga Uhhh...quedé ahí...no me acuerdo cuál otra xD Luego agrego más '☺' Mis Amigos ☺''' Mis amigoooooos xD Jeje, son bastantes ¿no? *Archivo:Cara de Venusaur hembra.png♥Venu♥ *Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png♥Sofi♥ *Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png♥Vale/Espii/Espee♥ *Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png♥Karen (Mi Maniis La Medium xD)♥ *Archivo:Cara de Ninetales.png♥Key♥ *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png♥Mar♥ *Archivo:Cara de Azelf.png♥Paulii/Mayoh♥ *Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png♥Marce♥ *Archivo:Cara de Sneasel hembra.png♥Luz♥ *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Mandii♥ *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png♥PAA♥ *Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png♥Maurs♥ *Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png♥Emi♥ *Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png♥Jarf♥ *Archivo:Cara de Chikorita Shiny.png♥Barbie♥ *Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png♥Ale♥ *Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png♥Sarume♥ *Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png♥Lano♥ *Archivo:Cara de Dialga.png♥DP♥ *Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png♥Brahian♥ *Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png♥Rukk♥ *Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png♥Juul♥ *Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png♥Maya♥ *Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png♥Diana♥ '''Ya sé que me faltan, pero no me acuerdo todos entonces los agrego luego. El orden no tiene nada que ver...sólo me los iba acordando así. '﻿★' Novelas ★' Mías Bueno...ahhh, no terminé ninguna...uff, lo dije...xD La verdad es que empiezo una novela y me aburro...entonces no he hecho más. Pero las que tengo más avanzadas son: *EMMDLPL *PLES (Haha, ''"PLES" x´DD) ~ by Venu (algunos cap's), Sofi (uno o dos cap's) and Me x3 Si quieren ver más pueden verlas en mis contribuciones Las que leo Las pokénovelas que leo son: *Aura (con esta novela tengo un vicio...que ni se imaginan xD) *El Camino de un Coordinador 1, 2 y 3 *Pokemon battle and contest *Flora y compañía 1 y 2 *Super Niñeras! *Mi Amigo Darkrai *Guerra PokeMundial *Pokémon, Mix Región 1 y 2 *PDP Sólo puse las que me acuerdo en el momento...pero '''hay muchas más que me gustan. ♥ Shippings ♥ Los Shippings que me gustan y los que no soporto... ♥ Me gustan ♥ *'♥﻿AdvanceShipping♥:' Este Shipping es perfecto para mi *u* Lo adoro, es el que más me gusta. *'♥QuestShipping♥:' Este es muy lindo también *o* *'♥OrangeShipping♥:' No sé...me parece que hacen buena pareja xD *'♥VineShipping♥:' Weee! Ash's Bulbasaur'x'''May's Bulbasaur!! xD Aunque el de May evolucionó x3 *'♥PokeShipping♥:' Si no existiera el Advanceshipping, este sería mi favorito, cualquier cosa antes que Dawn ¬w¬ (Por cierto, '''NO digo que Misty sea cualquier cosa, ella me cae bien n.n') Luego sigo... (U) No soporto (U) Por cierto, la U entre los paréntesis es de Un-Love, o sea lo opuesto a amor x3 *'(U)PearlShipping(U):' Detesto a Dawn...¡¿cómo creen que me gustaría?! ¬w¬ *'(U)ContesShipping(U):' Drew y...May?! Naahhhh, Diosss...¬¬ Esos son los que más detesto...pero en general no me gustan los shippings de un humano con un pokémon, de una chica con una chica, y un chico con un chico...x3 Mis pokémon's *Click para darle experiencia a mi Pichu Este es mi Pichu, denle click al link para que gane experiencia...gracias! n.n *Pokémon_y_huevos_de_Haruka Estos son los pokémon y huevos que he adoptado, ganado o me han regalado. Pasen y vean (si quieren dejan comentario). Falsa sección Ignoren esto, es sólo para poner algún link para que no se me pierda... *Spriters Resource *Poke Amigos My Gallery Archivo:HarukaAngel~May_and_Manaphy.jpg|Iio And My Manaphy♥♥ Archivo:84px-Pichu_en_el_Encinar.png|Awww, simplemente hermosos♥♥ Archivo:Kotone_x_Hibiki.jpg|Lindos (L) n.n Archivo:SweetPokes.jpg|Qué bellos! =) Archivo:Happy_Halloween!.jpg|Ternuritaaa nwn Archivo:Halloween_Pichu.png|Pre-evolution y más ternura n_n ¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤Firma¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤ Sii se pasaron por acá, y tienen ganas, deje su firma...(agreguen asteríscos si se acaban): x¤/GgRrAaCcIiAaSs\¤x * XX 13:47 5 feb 2010 (UTC) * мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 14:47 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori, olle te falta rukario, ¿te acuerdas de el? * misdreavus love generation 16:26 5 feb 2010 (UTC) * --jirachi fan 19:08 5 feb 2010 (UTC) * Marcela o Aipom!!! 18:23 8 feb 2010 (UTC) *Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 21:32 8 feb 2010 (UTC) *'♥мαα∂ууу♥' ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 18:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Tkiierooo mi negraahh^^ *~*Jc*~ 21:25 14 feb 2010 (UTC) yo la quiero mas que tu mandyta ^^ *Jaja... kmo m kiieren stoos xicoos... ioo los kieroo más nwn --'ву:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ тαℓк тσ мє 01:45 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *¡Que buena eres! ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪, ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:06 17 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori